


Pornographic Perversion

by chibi_zoe



Series: Alphabet Kink [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Paraphallus, Pederasty, Pornography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi reflects on what he witnessed through the window [follows on from Hokage Hi-Jinks]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pornographic Perversion

Title: Pornographic Perversion  
Author: chibi-zoe (me)  
Sereis: Naruto  
Pairing: Yondaime x Kakashi  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Kakashi reflects on what he witnessed through the window  
This is a follow up to Hokage Hi-Jinks

Contains the following kinks (even though the list looks long, they are mostly related):  
Paraphallus: dildos  
Parascopism: voyeurism, especially through bedroom windows  
Parthenity: virgin  
Passivism: submission  
Pathicus: passive recipient in gay anal sex; catamite  
Pathicant: a minor who engages in anal sex with an adult  
Pederasty: anal sex  
Penosugia: fellatio  
Peversion: sexual acts that differ from the majority  
Pheremones: natural chemicals or hormones that induce sexual response  
Pictophilia: arousal from pictures, video or movies with a sexual subject  
Piercing   
Pornography  
Preblysis: premature ejaculation  
Proctophallism: anal sex  
Proctotitillia: tickling anus   
Pygophilemania: arousal from kissing buttocks  
Pygophilia: arousal from contact with buttocks  
Pygotripsis: arousal from rubbing buttocks  
______________________________________________________________________________________

Kakashi idly flipped through the magazine that he had ‘borrowed’ from his sensei. It was by far the most explicit thing that he had ever seen, and he loved it. Currently, he was staring open-mouthed at the centrefold; an enormous muscle-bound man, with multiple piercings running down his erect cock and back towards his heavy balls. Kakashi had never seen anything quite like that before, and he found that his body definitely appreciated the sight. Loosening his pants, he snuck his hand down to gently caress his swollen flesh, gasping slightly at the pleasurable sensations.

Continuing to flick through the slightly crumpled pages, Kakashi was impressed with the sheer variety of gay sexual perversions, although he found that he preferred looking at the pictures of finely boned, young men with ridiculously big dildos shoved up their pert little asses. Not that he had any desire to try the same thing, but something about the way that the normally hidden flesh stretched and strained around the huge intruders sparked something inside of him. Inside his pants, his hand moved faster and his breath started hitching inside his chest.

Tossing aside the magazine, he let his mind wander back to the Incident with his sensei. He had hopped up onto the window sill to ask a quick question, and seen his blond mentor pounding into a replica of himself. Shocked, embarrassed and more than a little turned on, his mouth had run away with him. The shock and desire in his Hokage’s eyes had fanned the flames into a raging inferno, and then the man had dropped his henge and allowed Kakashi to eyeball his naked, sated, body. Ever so slowly, Kakashi had then eased his way into the room.

He had nearly fled in panic when his sensei had reached out and gathered him into an awkward embrace, but the man had done nothing untoward. Kakashi had been highly aware of every tiny muscle movement in the other man, the way that the flush that had previously covered his face had crept down his neck. Held tightly against the sweaty chest, Kakashi had breathed in deeply, his body reacting predictably to his teachers’ pheromones. Thrusting his hips slightly had him squirming in pleasure, and then Minato-sensei had thrust back. Kakashi had thought that his head was going to explode. 

Just when he had thought that he couldn’t take any more, Minato-sensei had eased back and stared at him. The normally placid eyes of his sensei had blazed like blue fire, and Kakashi had been worried that he might get burned. Almost reverentially, the blond man had sunk to his knees and nuzzled against his stomach. He’d held his breath, wondering what the man was going to do, whilst a small part of him panted in anticipation. Then strangely clumsy fingers had hesitantly removed his clothing, leaving him as naked as his sensei, who had moaned loudly at the sight. 

The feeling of a rough and stubbled face pressing against his own smooth and hairless skin had sparked something primal inside of him, and he had reacted accordingly, growling wordlessly and thrusting with his hips. Minato-sensei had only groaned and then he had lowered his head. Kakashi had been looking down at the blond mop, and had quite clearly seen the man open his mouth before hot heat enveloped him. Nothing could have prepared him for the pure bliss that was a blow job from an experienced man, the tongue was swirling around his tip, diving into his slit to taste him, and teasing the sensitive ridge under the head. 

He hadn’t lasted long at all, three sucks and it had been all over; Minato-sensei had swallowed every drop before sitting back on his heels expectantly. Kakashi had fallen forward into his sensei’s arms, completely boneless as pleasure continued to race along his hyper-sensitive nerves. He’d found himself pulled closer, so that he was comfortably straddling muscular thighs, resting his head against the sweaty chest and listening to the pounding of his sensei’s heart. Roughly calloused hands had run comfortingly up and down his back, and he had wrapped his own arms around the familiar neck. 

He had been quite happy wrapped in his sensei’s embrace, all too soon though, Minato-sensei had insisted that they get up and get dressed. Kakashi hadn’t wanted to, and had deliberately dawdled, trying to change his sensei’s mind. In response, he’d found his hair ruffled gently, and his sensei had teased him about needing to refuel his body after expending so much energy, and how did ramen sound? When pouting didn’t work and grumbling was ignored, he had slowly started to dress, resolutely turning his back. A soft laugh met his actions, as well as a mumbled comment that had his cheeks burning. 

Over take-away ramen, which they’d eaten under the stars on top of the Hokage tower, his sensei had explained that what they’d just done was wrong. That it was all Minato-sensei’s fault that things had gotten out of hand, that he was deeply sorry for corrupting his student, and could Kakashi ever forgive him? Kakashi hadn’t known that it was wrong for two shinobi to express their feelings in such a physical way, not to mention the fact that he’d enjoyed himself. How could such wonderful sensations be wrong? He’d looked his sensei in the eye and asked ‘why’?

As he’d suspected, Minato-sensei hadn’t been able to answer fully. He knew that he loved his teacher and he knew that his teacher loved him, so what if he was a minor? No one had protested about his age when he was promoted to genin and killed his first man. No one had protested about his age when he’d been promoted to chuunin and sent to war. No one had protested about his age when he’d been promoted to jounin and lost his first team-member. But suddenly, now that he wanted to explore sex for the first time, his age was a big issue, Kakashi didn’t buy it, and he’d told his sensei exactly that.

Since that day, he’d barely seen the blond; in fact Minato-sensei appeared to be avoiding him. He hoped that the man was working through his insecurities, because Kakashi was getting restless. He turned another page in the magazine and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. The picture was of a buff blond ramming into his smaller partner, who had been altered, with coloured pens, to look like him. With a strangled groan and a helpless hip thrust, he came all over his hand. After catching his breath, he dropped the magazine and gingerly got to his feet, before shuffling to the bathroom to clean up.

Clean and dry after a hot shower, Kakashi stands stark naked in middle of his bedroom. Outside he can feel Minato-sensei’s chakra signature, and he wonders why the man doesn’t come in. Looking at himself in the full-length mirror, he raises his hands to tangle in his hair and starts to swivel his hips and flex his abdomen, admiring the way that his muscles ripple. He hopes that the sight will be enough to tempt his sensei into making an appearance. He wants to feel those wonderful hands all over him again, to be held tight like he is precious and worth the risk.

Staring at his reflection, he slowly licks his lips and arches his head back, trying his best to imitate some of the poses that he saw in the magazine. He spreads his legs slightly and leans forwards from the waist, whilst simultaneously arching his spine and pushing his shoulders back. Peering at himself in the mirror, he confirms that he doesn’t look nearly as silly as he feels; in fact he almost looks sexy. The sudden rush of blood to his groin at the sight makes his head spin. He moans slightly as he feels a burst of familiar chakra behind him. Finally!

Achingly blue eyes, pupils dilated with lust, meet his in the mirror as muscular arms wrap around him possessively. He sinks back into the embrace, wriggling against the hardness he can feel against his ass. Minato-sensei’s breathing is ragged, and he is nearly incoherent, but Kakashi guesses that he is trying to raise some sort of objection to what they are doing. Kakashi ignores him and starts to beg needily, not caring about his image or his dignity. The arms around him tighten almost painfully at his words, a loud groan echoes in his ear, and then he finds himself lifted up.

He is awkwardly carried to the bed, where he is let down and gently pushed forwards. Kneeling on the bed with his ass in the air, he suddenly feels very vulnerable. Then the comforting warmth comes back and Kakashi is amazed that Minato-sensei is now completely naked, the man must have used a jutsu to strip so quickly. Warm hands are rubbing and kneading at his buttocks, it feels surprisingly good, and then he feels hot lips pepper tiny butterfly kisses everywhere. An incredibly inappropriate comment about ass kissing pops into Kakashi’s head and he moans in an attempt to stifle it.

Kissing of his ass cheeks leads inevitable to kissing of his anus, and Kakashi squirms at the ticklish sensation, hot breath is washing over his most sensitive flesh and it feels wonderful. He moans and pushes back as he feels a tongue dart out and swirl around his secret entrance, tasting his most intimate place. He would never have believed that this could feel so good. Seeing the pictures in the magazine had not inspired him, in fact his first thought had been ‘yuck’. Then the tongue slowly pushes into him, he moans wantonly and pushes back eager for more. 

Clearly understanding him, Minato-sensei begins to thrust the muscle in an out, panting and moaning against him. Surely this is heaven? Abruptly though, his sensei pulls back and he whines at the loss. A soft chuckle meets his protest as a single stiff finger slowly penetrates him. He wriggles as it twirls and thrusts inside of him, deeper than the tongue could ever reach. Another finger joins the first, and they start an interesting scissor movement clearly designed to stretch him. He arches his back to give his sensei more room to move and gasps as something wonderful sparks inside him.

Behind him, his sensei laughs at his vocalisation, but he doesn’t stop his movements. Kakashi barely cares when his sensei adds a third finger, or when surprisingly cold lube is added to the mix. He does care however when the fingers are withdrawn, and he whimpers pleadingly, until he feel something much, much bigger lodge itself at his pucker and slowly start to push forward. His skin stretches painfully around the intrusion and he bites down on his lip. Above him, Minato-sensei slowly rubs soothing circles into his lower back, obviously aware that the first time is always painful.

He was gasping by the time that his sensei stopped moving, still murmuring reassurances. He wriggled his hips trying to adjust to the odd sensation, and was rewarded with hearing his sensei’s breath hitch. Smirking to himself, he did it again. This time though, his sensei responded by withdrawing and then slamming back into him hard enough to make them both grunt. When he felt the intruder retreat again, he readied himself and lifted his hips as Minato-sensei thrust back in. The resulting wave of ecstasy caused when his prostate was impacted made him cry out.

It didn’t take them long to work out a compatible rhythm and soon the room echoed with the sound of flesh on flesh and Kakashi’s rapturous cries. When he felt an arm snake around him to pump his own neglected erection, he knew that his sensei was close. Letting go, he groaned loudly as he spilled all over the hand milking him. His ass pulsed around Minato-sensei’s cock, intensifying his orgasm. Above him, he heard a series of gasps and then the thrusting stopped and he felt an odd sensation deep inside of him, the feeling of his sensei’s cum hitting his inner walls.

He could feel his heart hammering against his chest as his sensei leant over him and gasped breathlessly in his ear. He was gathered up against the sweaty chest and then Minato-sensei was manoeuvring them around so that he was effectively sitting in his sensei’s lap, still impaled. Large hands used a section of the sheet to wipe the cooling semen off his stomach, and then his sensei was lavishing him with soft kisses. He could feel Minato-sensei’s organ slowly softening inside of him, as well as the rather odd sensation of his cum leaking out. Nevertheless, Kakashi had never been so content.


End file.
